The Broken Mind
by Yami no Yaiba
Summary: Naruto bertemu dengan Kyuubi setelah penghajaran oleh warga desa. Dia sangat ingin membalaskan dendamnya dan Kyuubi berjanji akan membantunya dan membuat Naruto membalaskan semua perlakuan orang orang kepadanya. Dark!Naru evildark!Kyuubi fem!Kyuubi bashing!chara
1. Chapter 1

_**Note :**_

 _ **Sebelum kalian membacanya ada beberapa hal yang akan saya katakana terlebih dahulu yaitu**_

 _ **Fic ini dibuat setelah saya membaca beberapa fic Naruto English yang telah saya baca jadi pasti kalian akan menemukan persamaan dengan beberapa fic tersebut**_

 _ **Fic tersebut adalah**_

 _ **The Corrupted Mind karya NarutoPlug**_

 _ **Reaching for a Dream karya Noodlehammer**_

 _ **Story of the Ten Tailed Wolf karya The Engulfing Silence**_

 _ **The Ultimate Deterrent-Weapon karya ZRAIARZ**_

 _ **Kaze no Kami karya th4n**_

 _ **My Sacrifice karya DarkenedxPhoenix**_

 _ **Way of the Rattlesnake karya Darthemius**_

 _ **Semua fic tersebut adalah fic Naruto x Fem!kyuubi kecuali yang Way of the Rattlesnake dan 4 fic teratas merupakan inspirasi utama saya terutama The Corrupted Mind. Jadi, kalau kalian punya waktu dan bisa membaca b. inggris baca aja cerita Yang diatas nggak nyesal kalian.**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Naruto merupakan milik Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Rate : M**_

 _ **Genre : Adventure, Tragedy, Pysologichal**_

 _ **Pair : Naruto X Fem!Kyuubi**_

 _ **Warning :Typo, Gaje, Mainstream, Dark!Naru, Evil!Kyuubi, MindBreak!Naru, Fem!Kyuubi, Bashing!chara, Bashing!Konoha, Death!Chara, Alive!MinaKushi**_

 _ **The Broken Mind**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

Disebuah tempat yang terlihat seperti tempat pembuangan air telihat dua siluet, siluet yang pertama adalah seorang wanita berambut panjang berambut merah dan seorang lagi seorang anak yang sedang terduduk disebuah kursi dengan tangan dan kaki yang terbogol.

" 993 hah.. Hah.. 986 hah.. Guahh hah.. " Terlihat anak kecil tersebut sedang menahan teriakannya. Anak tersebut memiliki surai kuning yang sudah hampir memutih sebagian dan iris saphire kusam yang terlihat tidak mempunyai harapan lagi.

" **Ara ara naru-kun sepertinya kau sedang kesakitan hahahahaha** " ucap perempuan berambut merah yang sedang berdiri didepannya sambil memegang sebuah tang yang dipenuhi oleh cairan berwarna merah. Perempuan tersebut terlihat seperti perempuan berumur 17 tahun dengan tinggi sekitar 178 cm, rambut berwarna merah seperti darah, kulit yang putih dan wajah yang cantik seperti seorang malaikat perempuan itu terlihat sangat sempurna.

Kecuali dia mempunyai iris mata seperti mata seekor rubah dan seringai lebar diwajahnya " **ufufufu ayolah naru-kun k** **i** **ta baru mulai lho.** " Ucap perempuan tersebut sambil menjilati cairan merah yang ada ditang yang sedang dipegangnya.

" **Ahhh darah mu sangat enak ini membuatku sangat bergairah** " perempuan tersebut langsung menjepit jari manis anak lelaki tersebut dengan tangnya dan tanpa perasaan perempuan tersebut langsung menarik jari tersebut sampai putus.

" AHHHHH " anak laki laki tersebut langsung berteriak ketika salah satu jarinya telah putus dari tangannya " hah hah hah 979 hah 972 hah"

Lalu tiba-tiba saja jari anak itu langsung tumbuh disertai aliran energi berwarna merah " **jangan berhenti berhitung naru-kun aku tidak ingin kau menjadi gila dulu ufufu.** " Ucap perempuan tersebut dengan tawa kecil " **saa ayo kita lanjutkan lagi** **"**

 _ **Skip**_

" Nee kyu apa yang harus selanjutnya harus kulakukan " tanya anak lelaki tadi kepada wanita yang sedang tiduran diatas dadanya.

" **Tidak ada kau hanya harus diam disana hingga aku puas Naruto** " anak yang bernama Naruto tersebut hanya diam dan tidak melakukan apapun. Dia berpikir kenapa dia bisa ada disituasi seperti ini.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Buakh_

 _Crash_

 _Bamm_

Disebuah lorong jalan terlihat ada seorang anak kecil yang sedang dikerumuni oleh banyak orang dewasa 3 diantara mereka memakai sebuah rompi shinobi Chuunin khas desa Konoha. Keadaan anak tersebut terlihat sangat parah dia memiliki satu buah kunai yang tertusuk didada sebelah kanannya dan dua buah kunai dimasing-masing kaki dan tangannya.

 _Buagh_

Anak tersebut menerima pukulan dipipinya oleh salah seorang disana "rasakan itu sialan, dasar bocah Kyuubi" ucapnya lalu dia menerima pukulan dan tendangan dari yang lainnya.

"Ayo kita pergi" setelah puas menghajar anak tersebut mereka langsung pergi meninggalkan anak tersebut.

 _Naruto pov_

Aku melihat para warga yang telah menghajarku pergi aku langsung bangun dan mencabut kunai yang bersarang ditubuhku "ugh walaupun aku sudah sering menerimanya tapi tetap saja masih sakit sialan" ucap ku sambil berjalan pergi darisana menuju ke arah sebuah gubuk yang terletak didalam hutan kematian. Hutan yang dibuat oleh shodaime hokage senju hashirama dengan mokutonnya

 _Bruuk_

Aku menjatuhkan diriku dilantai dalam gubuk milikku. Gubuk tersebut merupakan sebuah gubuk sederhana yang hanya memiliki satu ruangan saja. "Uukh aku mengantuk sekali" ucapku sambil menutup mata untuk tidur

 _Dream world_

Aku tiba-tiba saja terbangun dan melihat seorang laki-laki tua yang merupakan Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen sedang berdiri dan dibelakangnya terdapat sesosok makhluk berwarna putih menyeramkan dengan sebuah pisau dimulutnya dan didepannya terdapat seekor rubah berukuran raksasa berekor sembilan yang sedang berusaha melepaskan diri dari jeratan rantai yang menahan tubuhnya

"Sandaime-sama kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku yang melakukannya" ucap suara yang berasal dari seorang laki-laki dewasa berambut pirang yang merupakan Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato yang sedang meletakkan 3 orang bayi kecil yang terlihat baru saja lahir disebuah altar

"Ini sudah tugasku sebagai orang yang sudah tua Minato, kau masih muda jadi tidak perlu mengorbankan dirimu" ucap Sandaime

"Tapi aku adalah seorang Hokage jadi sudah sewajibnya aku yang-"

"MINATO" sandaime berteriak menghentikan perkataan Minato "pikirkanlah anak-anakmu yang baru saja lahir aku tidak ingin mereka besar tanpa ayah mereka"

Dengan berat hati Minato berkata "baiklah Sandaime-sama aku akan menuruti keinginanmu" Hiruzen tersenyum mendengar jawaban Minato

"Baiklah Shinigami-sama kumohon segellah Kyuubi kedalam mereka bertiga _Fuinjutsu: Shiki Fujin_ " sang Shinigami langsung menyegel Kyuubi kedalam ketiga bayi yang telah diletakkan oleh Minato tadi.

 _Brrukh_

Tubuh sang Sandaime langsung terjatuh bersamaan dengan sang Shinigami yang telah menghilang. Minato langsung melihat keadaan Sandaime dan langsung terlihat sedih mengetahui bahwa sandaime telah meninggalkan dunia ini dengan senyuman diwajah tuanya.

"Aku tidak akan melupakan jasamu Sandaime-sama" Minato lalu melihat kearah altar tempat bayi yang menjadi wadah Kyuubi dan menemukan seorang wanita berambut merah yang sedang memeluk ketiga bayi tersebut

"Kushina bagaimana keadaan mereka" tanya Minato kepada wanita berambut merah tersebut yang merupakan istrinya .

"Mereka terlihat sangat senang walupun mereka sudah melalui keadaan yang sangat berbahaya" ucap Kushina "kalian akan menjadi orang yang hebat ketika sudah besar nanti Menma, Kasumi, dan Naruto"

Pada saat itulah aku sangat terkejut ketika namaku disebut oleh sanhg istri Yoandaime, aku yang sedari tadi hanya diam melihat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi menjadi sangat marah aku memang sering menduga kalau aku adalah anak dari Yondaime karena rambut kuningku sangat mirip dngannya tapi aku membuang jauh pikiran tersebut karena ketika aku melihat keluarga Yondaime mereka terlihat seperti orang yang sangat penyayang dan tidak mungkin membuang anak mereka sendiri.

'Kenapa' Pikirku

"KENAPA KALIAN MEMBUANGKU" aku akhirnya berteriak dengan keras tapi bagaikan seorang hantu tidak ada seorangpun yang mendengar teriakanku

" **Kau ingin tahu kenapa mereka membuangmu? Maka teruslah melihat mereka** **"** entah darimana datangnya suara bernada berat tersebut aku tidak tahu, tapi aku kembali memperhatikan Yondaime yang berjalan mendekati istri dan ketiga anaknya tiba-tiba saja terjadi keanehan.

Salah satu anak disana yang aku yakini adalah aku karena salah satu bagi tersebut berkelamin perempuan dan berambut merah sedangkan yang satunya lagi walaupun dia laki-laki dan berambut kuning tetapi iris matanya berwarna violet seperti Kushina sedangkan aku berwarna Saphire seprti Yondaime.

Bayi tersebut yang nerupakan aku tiba-tiba saja diselimuti oleh chakra berwarna merah lalu dikedua pipiku muncul tiga pasang garis gelap dan tebal yang terlihatseperti kumis kucing lalu muncul gigi taring yang tidak seharusnya dimiliki oleh bayi yang baru lahir termasuk dengan kuku jari tangan dan kakiku yang menjadi sangat tajam.

Tidak hanya itu mataku yang tadinya berwarna biru Saphire berubah menjadi mata binatang berwarna merah yang siapa saja melihatnya akan teringat dengan Kyuubi. Yondaime dan Kushina sangat terkejut melihat perubahanku tapi kejadian itu hanya berlangsung selama 30 detik sebelum bayi tersebut (aku) kembali menjadi normal kecuali 3 pasang garis kumis kucing yang tersisa diwajahku

" **Dan sekarang adalah bagian yang paling menariknya** **"** lagi-lagi aku mendengar suara bernada berat didalam kepalaku

"Kyuubi, anak ini adalah Kyuubi tidak mungkin ini adalah anakku" saat itulah hatiku hancur wanita yang seharusnya menjadi ibuku yang seharusnya menyayangi, mendukung, dan membelaku malah mengatakan bahwa aku adalah Kyuubi, monster yang telah memporak-porandakkan Konoha.

Aku melihat kearah Yondaime, minato berharap dia akan membelaku "jangan-jangan Naruto mungkin sudah menyatu jiwanya dengan Kyuubi karena kita membagi Kyuubi menjadi tiga yaitu, Chakra Yang ditubuh Kasumi, Chakra Yin ditubuh Menma, dan jiwa Kyuubi didalam Naruto lalu jiwa Kyuubi membunuh jiwa Naruto dan mengambil alih tubuhnya" simpul Minato

"Eh apa itu, itu tidak mungkin kalau begitu aku ini apa? Kyuubi? Jangan bercanda sialan" teriakku tidak terima

"Kalau memang begitu kita harus membunuhnya" ucap Kushina sudah siap dengan kunai ditangannya siap menghabisi si bayi

"Jangan kushina kita tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi kalau kita membunuhnya" Minato menghentikan Kushina

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan dia bisa saja suatu saat membunuh Menma dan Kasumi. Aku tidak ingin melihat anakku terbunuh oleh monster itu"

Menangis, itulah yang kulakukan saat ini. ibuku memanggil diriku sebagai monster.

"Kita akan meletakkannya di panti asuhan kita akan meyuruh penjaga panti asuhan tersebut jangan menjaganya dan mengajarinya sehinnga dia tidak mengetahui apapun dan tidak bisa melakukan apapun." Saran Minato

"Tidak, kumohon jangan, jangan letakkan aku disana mereka selalu memukuliku setiap hari dan akhirnya mengusirku dari sana" tangisku semakin kencang mengingat kelakuan penjaga panti asuhan pada diriku dulu

"Itu ide yang bagus" ucap Kushina menyetyujui ucapan sang suami.

"JANGAN SIALAN, KAU SIALAN APA KAU TAHU PENDERITAANKU SELAMA INI" tidak pandangan ku tiba-tiba menggelap

 _End dream_

Sekali lagi aku terbangun tapi bukan digubukku maupun di desa Konoha tetapi disebuah tempat pembuangan air "dimana ini" aku bangkit dan melihat sekelilingku.

Didepanku terlihat sebuah penjara dengan sebuah kertas dengan tulisan yang aku tidak tahu itu tulisan apa karena sampai sekarang aku masih belum bisa membaca karena belum ada yang mau mengajariku.

Aku memberanikan diri untuk mendekat. Ketika aku sudah didepan penjara itu sebuah suara mengagetkanku " **kau sudah datang naru-kun** **"** suara itu seperti suara seorang wanita dan berasal dari dalam penjara didepanku

 _Tap tap_

Saat ini dihadapanku berdiri seorang perempuan dengan tinggi sekitar 178 cm dengan rambut merah panjang sampai pantat wajah putih tanpa noda mulut yang seksi dengan memakai sebuah kimono berwarna merah dengan motif bunga merah. Satu-satunya ucapan yang keluar dari mulutku adalah

"Malaikat" perempuan tersebut mendengar perkataanku langsung tertawa

" **Hahahahahaha** **malaikat** **? Aku? Kau sangat lucu Naru-kun aku bukanlah bidadari tapi aku adalah sanv monter, iblis Kyuubi no Yoko** " aku sudah tidak tau sudah berapa kali aku terkejut hari ini

"Kyuubi lalu kenapa kau berbentuk seperti perempuan" tanyaku

" **Itu mudah karena aku** **memang adalah seorang perempua dan juga karena aku** **sudah tidak mempunyai Chakra** **"** ucapnya

"Apa hubungannya antara Chakra dan bentukmu"

" **Tentu s** **a** **ja ada hubungannya. Dengarkan, kami para b** **i** **ju sebenarnya adalah manusia yang dikorbank** **a** **n** **"**

"Dikorbankan?"

" **Benar kami para biju dulunya adalah manusia** **.** **apa kau tau rikudo sennin** **"**

"Tidak aku tidak tau"

" **Rikudou sennin adalah manusia yang memberikan Chakra pada orang lain dengan kata lain pendiri Shinobi. Pada saat dia hidup ada sebuah makhluk yang sangat kuat yaitu juubi. Juubi adalah bijuu pertama dan yang paling kuat Rikudou sennin mencoba menghentika** **n** **Juubi yang ingin menghancurkan dunia akan tetapi rikudou sennin tidak bisa membunuh Juubi jadi dia menyegel Juubi dan membagi kekuatannya menjadi sembilan**

 **Saat membagi kekuatan Juubi menjadi sembilan Rikudou Sennin memerlukan sebuah jiwa untuk menampung masing-masing kekuatan tersebut dan akhirnya dipilihlah aku dan kedelapan lainnya dengan harapan kami bisa d** **e** **ngan bijak menggunakan kekuatan kami** **"** saat itu raut muka sang Kyuubi menjadi sangat marah

" **Tapi saat dia telah meninggal para orang sialan itu dengan seenaknya mengganggu kami dan menyerang kami dan ketka kami membalas menyerang mereka, mereka dengan seenaknya mengatakaj kalau kami adalah monster. Kami yang seharusnya menjadi pelindung mereka malah dianggap sebagai monster dan alat perang** " wajahnya berubah menjadi menakutkan dia, Kyuubi mengangkat tangan kanannya dan membelai wajahku

" **Nee Naru bukankah kau sangat marah dengan penduduk desa ini** " aku tidak menjawab tapi dengan melihat raut wajahku dia pasti telah mendapatkan jawabannya

" **Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau aku membantumu** " aku terkejut mendengarnya dia sang Kyuubi no yoko akan membantuku tapi..

Bagaimana kau bisa membantuku sedangkan kau hanya berisi jiwa tanpa kekuatan Chakra milikmu

" **Aku memang tidak mempunyai Chakra milikku tapi aku memiliki pengetahuan tentang Shinobi jadi aku bisa membantumu. Lagipula bukankah kau mempunyai regenerasi yang sangat gila bukan ufufufu** **"** dia tertawa tapi aku malah merasakan rasa takut mendengarnya.

 _Present_

"Lalu setelah itu dia mengajariku membaca terlebih dahulu dan mulai menyiksaku untuk melatih mental dan rasa sakit" aku melihat wajah Kyuubi yang sedang tertidur diatasku. Wajah cantiknya selalu saja membuatku tenang.

"Kyuu sabarlah aku pasti akan menjadi kuat dan membalas semua perlakuan desa dan semua orang yang menyakitimu" aku mendekap tubuh ramping Kyuubi dengan erat seakan tidak mau melepaskannya lagi.

"Lalu setelah itu kita akan selalu hidup bersama... Selamanya" aku menutup mataku menhikutinya menuju alam mimpi

 _Plaak_

"Oww apa yang kau lakukan Kyuu" aku memegang pipi kiriku yang ditamparnya

" **Aku menyuruh untuk diam bukannya tidur dan juga jangan seenaknya memeluk badanku b** **o** **cah sialan** " aku tertawa kecil mendengarnya

"Tapi Kyuu kau terlihat sangat cantik saat tidur dan badanmu sangat nyaman untuk dipeluk" aku mencoba mencari alasan akan tetapi Kyuubi itu..

" **Jangan banyak alasan bocah bukankah kau sudah kubilang kau harus mengikuti semua perintahku** **"** Terlihat seperti membenciku, itu karena

" **Bocah lemah sepertimu harus mengikuti perintahku bukankah kau ingin membalaskan dendammu** " aku adalah anak yang lemah.

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil

"Aku akan mengikuti semua keinginanmu kareana kau adalah satu-satunya alasanku untuk hidup" tidak seperti Kyuubi yang membenciku, aku sangat mencintainya.

" **Tentu saja karena didunia tidak ada yang akan pernah menganggapmu hanya aku yang akan menerimamu. Jadi, kau harus kuat** " lalu dari balik badan Kyuubi keluar sembilan buah ekor rubah berwarna orange

 _Jrassh_

" **Kalu tidak aku tidak akan pernah mencintaimu Naru** **-** **kun** **"** Kyuubi menusukkan kesmbilan ekornya kedalam perutku. Darah langsung mengalir dari perut dan mulutku.

"Tenang saja aku pasti tidak akan mengecewakanmu" ucapku sambil tersenyum

Aku Naruto hidup hanya untuk dirinya

Tidak peduli walaupun tubuhku hancur

Akal sehatku hilang

Walaupun aku hanya dianggap bonekanya olehnya

Aku akan selalu menuruti perkataannya

Dan tidak akan pernah meninggalkan dirinya

Kyuubi no Yoko satu-satunya makhluk yang aku cintai.

 _Kasumi pov_

Aku mengikutinya lagi hari ini, hari ini dia memasuki hutan kematian dan berlatih disana.

Naruto itulah nama laki-laki yang sedang kuintip laki-laki yang paling menarik perhatianku didesa. Entah kenapa aku sering mengikutinya aku tidak tahu tapi setiap aku melihat wajahnya aku selalu merasakan pipiku memanas dan detak jantungku meningkat

Aku penasaran apakah yang kurasan padanya saat ini adalah cinta. Setiap aku melihatnya hatiku menjadi tenang, setiap aku melihatnya dipukuli aku menjadi sangat marah aku tahu kalau dia sering dipukuli oleh warga desa mereka selalu menyebutnya iblis.

Jinchuuriki.

Naruto-kun merupakan seorang Jinchuuriki dari Kyuubi, bijuu yang mencoba menghancurkan desa 7 tahun yang lalu. Aku mengetahuinya karena aku pernah membaca buku tentang bijuu.

Tapi kenapa, kenapa mereka memperlakukannya seperti sampah kalau bukan karena Naruto-kun mereka semua pasti sudah mati karena tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa membunuh Bijuu. Seharusnya mereka memperlakukan dirinya seperti seorang pahlawan karena sudah menyegel Kyuubi didalam dirinya.

Sandaime Hokage aku sangat membencinya, karena dialah Naruto-kun sering dipukuli oleh warga desa kenapa dia harus menyegel Kyuubi didalam diri Naruto-kun memangnya sudah tidak ada orang lain.

 _Bruukh_

Pikiranku terhenti karena aku melihat Naruto-kun saat ini sedang berbaring diatas rumput dengan darah yang masih mengalir ditangannya aku mendekat dan berdiri disamping Naruto-kun aku melihat rambutnya semakin memutih setiap hari dan sudah hampir semua rambutnya memutih.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku melihat kearah batu besar yang berukuran dua kali diriku, batu tersebut memiliki banyak lubang bekas pukulan pukulan Naruto-kun dia sering memukul batu dengan tangan kosong tidak memperdulikan jika tangannya berdarah

Tidak hanya itu dia juga sering menusuk tangan dan kakinya sendiri dengan kunai ditangannya dan semua luka itu langsung menghilang tanpa bekas yang tersisa.

Aku mendudukkan diriku didekat kepala Naruto-kun dan membelai wajahnya " Naruto-kun sebentar lagi akademi ninja akan memulai tahun ajaran baru kuharap kau juga akan bergabung"

 _Cup_

Aku mencium pipinya "karena aku sangat ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamu disana" aku lalu bangkit lalu berjalan pergi dari sana sebelum Naruto-kun bangun.

 _End Kasumi pov_

 _Naruto pov_

Aku membuka mataku dan mengambil posisi duduk, lalu memegang pipi kananku yang sebelumya dicium oleh Kasumi " **Adikmu itu benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta kepadamu"** aku mendengar suara Kyuu-chan didalam kepalaku.

" Aku tidak peduli dengannya. Satu-satunya yang kupedulikan hanyalah dirimu Kyuu-chan" aku memang sudah sadar kalau Kasumi, adikku selalu mengikutiku dan memperhatikanku tapi Kyuu-chan menyuruhku untuk memperniarkannya entah karena apa.

" **Baiklah sudah cukup main-mainnya segera mulai latihanmu yang sebenarnya"** aku mengangguk dan lalu _fuin_

Aku mengaktifkan _fuinjutsu_ Gravitasi seberat 500 kg dikedua tangan dan kakiku dan 700kg ditubuhkku. Aku mencoba untuk melompat sedikit.

Blesh

Kakiku tenggelam kedalam tanah mencapai lututku "hah lagi-lagi kakiku tenggelam" aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku dan mencoba mengeluarkan kakiku.

" **Sepertinya kau sudah terbiasan dengan berat tersebut. Kalau begitu tambah beratnya masing-masing 500 kg"**

"uhm baik" aku mengikuti perkatan Kyuu-chan dan menambah bebannya.

Latihan pertama yang kulakukan setelah Kyuu-chan mengajariku membaca adalah latihan fisik pertamanya dia hanya memberiku berat 10 kg tapi itu terus bertambah setiap saat.

Aku lalu mulai berlari kecil "nee Kyuu-chan" aku memanggil Kyuu-chan

" **Apa"**

" apakah aku sudah cukup kuat " tanyaku

" **tentu saja kau belum kuat. Kekuatanmu saat ini bagaikan semut dihadapan dunia"** aku yang mendengarnya tersenyum sedih.

" Tapi Kyuu-chan jika seandainya aku suatu saat sudah semakin kuat. Maukah kau menikah denganku?" tanyaku penuh harap menunggu jawaban darinya.

" **Tentu saja aku akan menikah denganmu"** jawabannya membuatku senang

" **tapi kalau kau mengecewakanku aku tidak akan segan-segan meninggalkanmu"**

"tenang saja aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu" dengan itu aku semakin semangat berlari.

 _ **TBC**_

 _Hai saya author baru disini tapi saya sudah lebih dari 8 didunia ffn ini dan sekarang saya mencoba untuk membuat verita saya sendiri_

 _Profil karakter_

 _Nama : Naruto_

 _Umur : 7 tahun (5 tahun saat flashback)_

 _Tinggi : 137 cm_

 _Berat : 30 kg_

 _Rambut : Putih dengan sedikit warna kuning (akan berubah menjadi putih sepenuhnya saat masuk akademi)_

 _Warna mata : Biru kusam_

 _Keluarga : Namikaze Minato (ayah)_

 _Namikaze-Uzumaki Kushina (ibu)_

 _Namikaze Menma (adik laki-laki)_

 _Namikaze Kasumi (adik perempuan)_

 _Elemen : Katon, Raiton, Futon_

 _Kekkai Genkai : -_

 _Doujutsu : -_

 _Ninjutsu : belum dilatih_

 _Taijutsu : belum dilatih tapi mempunyai fisik monster_

 _Kenjutsu : belum dilatih_

 _Fuinjutsu : D_

 _Genjutsu : belum dilatih_

 _Senjata : -_

 _Keistimewaan : regenerasi gila, bisa menumbuhkan bagian tubuh yang hilang, bisa tumbuh dalam beberapa jam (bisa langsung tumbah didalam mindscape)_

 _Baiklah itu saja dulu kemampuan yang dimiliki Naruto untuk saaat ini nanti pasti akan berkembang terutama Taijutsunya yang akan melampaui Gai dan kekuatan fisik murni yang melampui Tsunade._

 _Baiklah itu saja dulu dari saya_

 _Sampai ketemu lagi dichapter selanjutnya._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

 _ **Title : The Broken Mind**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Rating : M**_

 _ **Pair : Naruto x FemKyuubi**_

 _ **Warning : Typo, Gaje, Mainstream, Dark!Naru, Evil!Kyuubi, MindBreak!Naru, Fem!Kyuubi, Bashing!chara, Bashing!Konoha, Death!Chara, Alive!MinaKushi**_

… _ **..Start…..**_

Akademi Ninja adalah sebuah akademi yang khusus mengajarkan seni menjadi seorang ninja. Akademi biasanya dimulai pada saat anak berumur delapan tahun dengan waktu pembelajaran enam tahun, jadi para murid biasanya menjadi Genin ketika sudah berusia 14 tahun. Ada beberapa pengecualian untuk beberapa murid jenius seperti halnya Uchiha Itachi, prodigy dari klan Uchiha yang lulus pada usia 9 tahun.

Pada saat ini Akademi ninja akan mendapatkan sebuah tanggung jawab besar karena tahun ini adalah tahun dimana para pewaris klan yang ada di Konoha akan memulai tahun pembelajarannya disana.

 _Kasumi Pov_

Ini adalah tahun yang kutunggu-tunggu hari dimulainya akademi ninja. Aku bukan senang karena akan segera akan menjadi ninja tapi ini adalah saat untuk Naruto-kun juga akan akan mengikuti akademi sehingga aku bisa bertemu dengannya setiap saat.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menjadi Shinobi bukankah begitu, Kasumi" itu adalah ucapan dari kakakku Namikaze Menma dia dan aku saat ini sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke Akademi.

"Hm kau benar Menma" Menma mendengus mendengar ucapanku karena aku tidak pernah memanggil namanya dengan panggilan ni-san karena aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengannya.

' _Hah Naruto-kun aku ingin cepat-cepat bertemu denganmu'_

 _Skip_

Saat ini aku sedang berada didepan bangunan Akademi dengan Menma yang sedang asyik berbincang dengan Sasuke dan dibelakang mereka berdua terdapat beberapa gadis yang melihat mereka berdua dengan pandangan kagum.

"Hah Menma, Sasuke ayo cepat kita masuk kalau tidak aku masuk lebih dulu" ucapku sambil berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Ah tunggu kami Kasumi-chan" uwwah si Uchiha itu dengan seenaknya memanggilku dengan –chan dasar Uchiha sialan.

Aku memang tidak terlalu suka dengan Sasuke karena dia sangatlah sombong dan selalu saja bersikap sok keren didepanku, membuatku kesal saja.

 _Sreek_

Aku membuka pintu kelas Akademi yang akan kami tempati. Didalam ruangan aku melihat sudah banyak terdapat para murid baru.

'Hah mereka ini kenapa sih ?' para anak-anak tersebut langsung melihatku dengan tatapan kagum terutama yang laki-lakinya yang tidak melihatku dengan pandangan kagum hanyalah para anak pewaris klan yang memang sudah mengenalku dengan baik.

Aku mengedarkankan pandanganku melihat satu-persatu murid yang ada disana hingga pandanganku tertuju pada seorang anak berambut putih yang sedang duduk dengan tenang diujung sudut belakang kelas dengan sebuah buku yang sedang dibacanya.

' _Itu dia Naruto-kun, dia juga sudah berada disini'_ aku melangkahkan kakiku berniat untuk pergi duduk disampingnya akan tetapi

"Tunggu kami dong, Kasumi-chan" bocah Uchiha ini benar-benar membuatku kesal. Padahal aku sudah menemukan Naruto-kun dan dengan seenaknya dia memegang tanganku.

"Kau ini Kasumi setidaknya tunggulah kami terlebih dulu" diam kau, dasar Menma sialan karena kau berteman dengan si Uchiha ini aku tidak jadi duduk dengan Naruto-kun.

"Itu karena kalian sangat lambat" ucapku kepada mereka berdua.

"Hei kalian bertiga jangan bertengkar didepan pintu masuk. Ayo kesini" kami bertiga mengalihkan pandangan kami kesumber suara tersebut dan melihat Inuzuka Kiba yang sedang melambaikan tangannya kepada kami.

Kami bertiga, aku juga terpaksa mendekat kearah si bocah Anjing tersebut. Didekatnya sudah berkumpul para anak pewaris klan masing-masing.

"Yo Kiba kau-"

 _Sreek_

Baru saja akan berbicara, ucapan Menma sudah dipotong duluan oleh suara pintu yang terbuka oleh seorang lelaki dewasa dengan rompi Chuunin.

"Baiklah anak-anak sekalian silahkan duduk ditempat sesuka kalian, kita akan melakukan perkenalan" ucap lelaki tersebut.

"Kasumi-chan ayo kita duduk bersa-" sebelum si Uhiha itu menyelesaikan ucapannya aku langsung melesat pergi kebelakang ketempat Naruto-kun sedang duduk.

"Nee apakah aku boleh duduk didekatmu" aku bertanya dengan muka yang sedikit memerah kepada Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun lalu mengalihkan pandangan dari buku yang sedang dibacanya kearah mukaku.

Ahh Naruto-kun sedang melihat kearahku. Tapi, pandangan Naruto-kun terlihat sedikit berbeda dari yang biasanya. Pandangannya yang sekarang terlihat lebih kosong dan hampa.

"Ah tentu saja boleh Namikaze-sama" ucapnya dengan sedikit senyuman diwajahnya. Aku meresakan wajahku memerah melihat senyuman itu.

Aku langsung duduk didekatnya "Panggil saja aku Kasumi tidak perlu terlalu kaku" ucapku kepadanya sambil menunjukkan senyumanku yang paling manis.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau Kasumi-chan" dia menatapku sambil masih tersenyum kecil. Dan juga dia memanggilku dengan suffix chan _hehe hehe_

"Kau baik-baik saja Kasumi-chan,wajahmu merah dan juga kau mengeluarkan tawa" ucapnya sambil melihatku dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Ahh aku baik-baik saja kok Naruto-kun" aku langsung mengendalikan diriku tapi entah kenapa Naruto-kun melihatku dengan tatapan aneh.

"Kasumi-chan kenapa kau tahu namaku" tanyanya kepadaku, aku lupa kalau ini adalah pertama kalinya kami bertemu secara langsung.

Walaupun aku sudah sering melihat mukanya dengan dekat ketika dia sedang tertidur sehabis latihan.

"I-itu karena.." aku tidak tahu akan menjawab bagaimana. Tapi aku masih terselamatkan.

Karena

"Baiklah kalian semua sudah duduk ditempatnya masing-masing bukan" Naruto-kun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dariku dan menatap kedepan kearah laki-laki yang memakai rompi Chunin tadi.

"Baiklah perkenalakan nama sensei adalah Umino Iruka. Kalian bisa memanggil sensei dengan Iruka-sensei atau sensei saja" Iruka-sensei kuucapkan banyak terima kasih padamu.

"Sensei akan menjadi guru kalian sampai kalian menghadapi ujian kelulusan" ucapnya dengan tersenyum kearah kami.

"Karena ini adalah hari pertama jadi kita akan mengawali hari ini dengan perkenalan diri terlebih dahulu. cukup sebutkan nama kalian saja" ah dengan ini aku bisa mengetahui nama Naruto-kun walapun aku sudah mengetahuinya.

"Baiklah dimulai dari yang paling depan" Iruka-sensei menunjuk Sasuke yang duduk didepan dengan Menma berada disampingnya.

"Hm Namaku Uchiha Sasuke" ucapnya dengan sok keren.

 _Skip_

Setelah selesai dengan perkenalan diri Iruka-sensei mulai menceritakan sejarah terjadinya Konoha "… dan itulah cara Shodaime Hokage membentuk desa Konoha. Baiklah apa disini ada yang tahu siapa nama para Hokage kita dengan keahlian mereka" Iruka-sensei langsung bertanya kepada kami.

Uwwah aku hanya tahu nama mereka saja.

"Saya sensei" tiba-tiba saja Naruto-kun langsung berdiri

"Silahkan Naruto-kun"

"Hokage di Konoha saat ini sudah memiliki 4 Hokage. Yang pertama adalah Shodaime, Senju Hashirama dengan kemampuan elemen yang terkenal yaitu Mokuton. Mokuton adalah elemen kayu yang dibentuk dari percampuran elemen tanah, Doton dengan elemen air, Suiton. Lalu Nidaime adalah adik dari Shodaime Senju Tobirama dengan kemampuan Suiton yang terkenal karena bisa menciptakan air dari ketiadaan. Lalu Sandaime Sarutobi Hiruzen anak didik dari Shodaime dengan julukan _professor_ karena pengetahuannya tentang ninjutsu yang luas. Lalu Hokage kita saat ini Yondaime Namikaze Minato sang _Kiiroi Senko_ memiliki sebuah teknik yang bernama _Hiraishin no Jutsu_ yang bisa membuatnya berpindah tempat dengan sekejap" Naruto-kun kembali duduk dengan tenang.

Seisi kelas terdiam dengan jawaban Naruto termasuk dengan Iruka-sensei "Ba-bagus sekali Naruto-kun jawabanmu sangat benar dan lengkap" Iruka-sensei memuji Naruto-kun. Ahh aku semakin mencintaimu Naruto-kun.

"Darimana kau mengetahui semua itu Naruto-kun" tanya Iruka-sensei yang sepertinya penasaran dengan diri Naruto-kun.

"Itu karena saya sering mengunjungi perpustakaan yang ada didesa, sensei" jawab Naruto-kun dengan tenang.

"Bagus sekali Naruto-kun, kau memang murid yang cerdas. Baiklah untuk kalian yang lainnya ingatlah jawaban Naruto tadi tentang Hokage kita" kami semua hanya menganggukkan kepala kami.

"Baiklah ayo kita lanjutkan pembelajaran kita" Iruka-sensei kembali menerangkan pelajarannya.

"Nee Naruto-kun apa kau suka membaca buku ?" tanyaku pada Naruto-kun yang sedang mendengarkan penjelasan Iruka-sensei.

"Iya aku suka membaca. Karena membaca adalah sumber ilmu dan banyak terdapat buku yang menjelaskan kahidupan seorang Shinobi" jawab Naruto-kun.

"Kalau kau mau, bagaimana kalau kita pergi mengunjungi perpustakaan nanti sepulang Akademi ?" Naruto mengatakan hal tersebut dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

"Ber-berdua saja?" tanyaku kepadanya dengan dengan penuh harap.

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan" aku merasakan jantungku akan meledak mendengarnya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan" jawabku dengan penuh semangat.

 _Tak_

"Aduh kepalaku sakit" aku memegang kepalaku yang terkena lemparan kapur dari Iruka-sensei

"Kasumi kalau kau masih saja ribut dikelas kau boleh keluar" ucap Iruka-sensei sambil menunjuk kearah pintu.

"Maafkan aku sensei, aku akan tenang" aku langsung meminta maaf. Bagaimana mungkin aku mau keluar sedangkan Naruto sedang berada didalam kelas.

 _Skip_

Sudah tiga tahun aku berada di Akademi dengan Naruto-kun yang tidak pernah berpisah denganku. Kami selalu bersama kemana-mana keperpustakaan, Akademi, dan sekedar berjalan bersama dijalanan desa.

Walaupun pertamanya agak susah karena Menma dan Sasuke selalu saja mengajakku bermain bersama mereka dan yang lainnya. Apalagi Sasuke itu, dia selalu saja mencoba menghalangiku ketika aku bersama dengan Naruto-kun.

Tapi dia mulai kurang mendekatiku, kurasa karena pembantaian klan Uchiha yang dilakukan kakaknya sendiri yang menyisakan dia seorang diri.

Lupakan saja soal dia aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengannya. Saat ini aku dan Naruto-kun sedang berjalan kearah lapangan diakademi.

Saat aku pertama kali dengan Naruto-kun ke perpustakaan, aku sama sekali tidak bisa focus membaca karena keasyikkan memandangi wajah Naruto-kun yang sangat tenang waktu membaca. Tapi lama-kelamaan aku juga sudah mulai serius membaca buku disana dengan bantuan Naruto-kun yang selalu menjawab pertanyaanku.

Akhirnya upayaku terbayar dengan berhasil meduduki peringkat kedua orang tercerdas dikelasku dengan Naruto-kun diperingkat pertama dan Shikamaru yang hanya berhasil menduduki peringkat ketiga.

Kedua orangtuaku sangat bangga denganku berbanding terbalik dengan Menma yang hanya mendapat peringkat tengah.

Bukan saja sangat pintar tapi Naruto-kun juga sangat ahli menggunkan kunai dan shuriken dan seni taijutsu dia bisa saja lulus dari Akademi tapi dia menolaknya karena dia masih belum siap untuk menjadi seorang Genin karena kurangnya pengalaman katanya.

Itulah yang dia katakan pada sensei tapi alasan dia yang sebenarnya adalah aku. Benar aku Namikaze Kasumi adalah alasannya yang sebenarnya.

Saat aku bertanya kepadanya dia menjawab kalau dia masih ingin menghabiskan waktunya bersamaku.

Ahh aku sangat senang mendengarnya karena itu aku akan berusaha sekuat tenga agar tidak merepotkan Naruto-kun

 _End Kasumi Pov_

Para murid Akademi saat ini sedang berkumpul dilapangan untuk melakukan sparring Taijutsu "Nee Naruto-kun sehabis Akademi ayo kita makan ke Ichiraku dulu" terlihat Kasumi dan Naruto yang sedang berjalan beriringan berdua.

"Kasumi-chan kemarin kita sudah memakan Ramen. Jadi sebaiknya kita hari ini memakan yang lain saja hari ini" Naruto menjawab Kasumi dengan tenang.

"Ayolah Naruto-kun aku sangat ingin makan Ramen" Kasumi memanyunkan bibirnya kearah Naruto.

Naruto hanya pasrah "Baiklah tapi besok kita akan makan yang lain"

"Hehe baik Naruto-kun" Kasumi tersenyum lebar karena keinginannya dikabulkan. Tapi Kasumi sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau Sasuke sedang memandangi mereka dengan tatapan tajam.

'kenapa kau lebih memilihnya Kasumi padahal aku yang lebih dulu mengenalmu dan selalu bersamamu sebelumnya'

Sesampainya ke lapangan Iruka menatap kearah murid-muridnya "baiklah untuk latihan hari kalian bebas memilih siapa asaja yang ingin kalian lawan" ucapnya.

 _Grep_

Menma memegang pundak Sasuke "hey Sasuke, ayo kita bertanding sudah lama kita tidak melakukannya, iya kan ?" tapi Sasuke melepaskan pegangan Menma dan berjalan ketempat Naruto dan Kasumi yang sedang berbincang dengan pandangan tajam terarah ke Naruto.

"Lawan aku" sesampainya didepan mereka berdua Sasuke langsung menantang Naruto.

"Oh Uchiha-san, apa kau ingin melawanku ? tapi, aku saat ini sedang tidak dalam mood untuk bertanding" Naruto menjawab dengan ekspresi muka yang tenang berbanding balik dengan Kasumi yang menggerutu karena waktu berduanya dengan Naruto menjadi terganggu.

"Kubilang lawan aku. Aku tidak peduli apa keadaanmu saat ini" Sasuke masih saja memaksa Naruto untuk bertanding melawannya.

"Uchiha-san perilakumu itu tidak terlalu baik. Kau tidak seharusnya memaksa orang lain untuk bertanding melawanmu" Naruto mulai menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tajam.

Bukannya berhenti Sasuke malah semakin memaksa "Kau seharusnya sadar diri dengan statusmu aku adalah seorang Uchiha sedangkan kau bukanlah siapa-siapa. Karena itulah aku akan menunjukkan padamu siapa yang terkuat disini"

'Lagipula kalau aku bisa mengalahkannya Kasumi pasti akan meninggalkannya dan lebih memilihku' piker Sasuke. Tapi, kenyataan berkata lain.

"Kalau kau ingin membuktikan siapa yang terkuat bagaimana kalau kau melawanku terlebih dahulu" Sudah cukup. Kasumi sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan perilaku Sasuke kepada Naruto dan dia sudah sangat ingin sekali menghancurkan sang Uchiha itu sekarang juga.

"A-apa Kasumi-chan aku tidak mau melawanmu" Sasuke benar-benar terkejut dengan perkataaan Kasumi, dia tidak menyangka kalau Kasumi akan maju untuk melawannya.

'Cih, kenapa malah menjadi Kasumi-chan maju' Sasuke benar-benar dibuat kesal oleh Naruto karena dia dilindungi oleh Kasumi.

"Kenapa kau diam" Kasumi berkata kepada Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam terarah padanya.

"Hah, Kasumi-chan sudah cukup" Naruto akhirnya berbicara menenangkan Kasumi yang sudah sangat marah.

"Tapi Naruto-kun dia-"

"Tidak apa-apa biarkan aku yang mengurusnya dari sini" ucap Naruto lalu mengaalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke.

"Baiklah kalau kau ingin melawanku aku akan melakukannya." Ucapnya pada Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan pandangan membunuh.

"Iruka-sensei aku dan Uchiha-san akan melakukan sparring. Apakah boleh ?" Iruka hanya mengangguk membolehkan karena melihat Sasuke yang benar-benar ingin bertanding dengan Naruto.

Mereka berdua, Sasuke dan Naruto mengambil tempat untuk bertanding di belakang Sasuke sudah banyak terdapat fansgirlnya yang bersorak menyemangatinya.

"Kyaa Sasuke-kun ayo kalahkan dia"

"Kau pasti bisa Sasuke-kun"

Sedangkan dibelakang Naruto juga berdiri beberapa gadis dan Kasumi yang tersenyum lebar menyemangati pujaan hatinya "Ayo Naruto-kun permalukan dia didepan fansgirlnya itu" Naruto hanya melambaikan tangannya kearah Kasumi.

Untuk Menma dan murid lainnya berdiri dipinggiran lapangan lebih memilih netral. Menma tahu walaupun Sasuke sudah kuat tapi itu belumlah cukup untuk mengalahkan Naruto yang sudah pernah melawannya.

'Sasuke walaupun kesempatanmu untuk menang masih kecil. Tetaplah berusaha, aku ingin Kasumi sedikit mengurangi waktunya bersama Naruto dan kembali bermain bersama kita lagi' Menma sama sekali tidak membenci Naruto dia hanya tidak suka Naruto lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Kasumi dibandingkan dirinya.

"Baiklah apa kalian berdua siap?" Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Iruka sedangkan Sasuke mengeluarkan tredemarknya 'Hn'

"Hah baiklah kalau begitu MULAI" Sasuke langsung berlari kearah Naruto dengan tangan yang sudah terkepal siap meninju muka Naruto.

Naruto masih diam melihat Sasuke yang berlari kearahnya. Saat tinju Sasuke sudah hampir mengenai Naruto, Naruto langsung menangkap tangannya dan memegang erat pergelangan tangannya.

 _Grep_

"AHH!" Sasuke berteriak kesakitan ketika pergelangan tangannya diremas kuat oleh Naruto. Naruto mengepalkan tangan kanannya yang masih kosong dan mengarahkannya kearah Sasuke.

 _Buakh_

"Hoek!" Sasuke langsung tersungkur ketanah hanya dengan satu pukulan dari Naruto yang mengarah keperutnya. Naruto hanya dapat menggaruk belakang kepalanya "Sepertinya aku terlalu berlebihan memukulnya" Naruto berkata dengan nada yang kecewa. Para pendukung Sasuke terdiam mereka tidak menyangka kalau idola mereka kalah.

Hanya dengan satu pukulan.

"HAHAHAHA apa kau lihat ekspresinya? Itu sangat lucu HAHAHA" satu-satunya orang tertawa pada saaat itu hanyalah Kasumi.

Malu, sakit, kesal, dan marah saat ini menjadi satu saat ini untuk Sasuke tidak hanya kalah hanya karena satu pukulan dia juga ditertawakan oleh pujaannya Kasumi.

'aku bersumpah suatu saat aku akan membalasnya'

 _Skip 3 tahun kemudian_

Hari ini adalah hari dimana Naruto dan yang lainnya akan melakukan ujian kelulusan untuk menjadi Genin setelah selesai dengan ujian tertulis mereka langsung pergi menuju kearah lapangan untuk ujian praktek

Dilapangan sudah berkumpul para pemimpin dari masing-masing klan dan Yondaime Hokage Minato yang datang untuk melihat anak-anak mereka menjalani tes.

"Baiklah anak-anak hari ini kita kedatangan para tamu special yaitu para pemimpin klan dan Hokage sendiri. Jadi kalian berusahalah sebaik mungkin" Iruka berkata kepada mereka semua karena ini adalah hari besar baginya karena dialah yang sudah melatih mereka semua.

Para muridnya hanya diam mempersiapkan dirinya untuk tampil dihadapan para penonton "Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita mulai saja ujiannya yang pertama adalah melakukan henge"

Ujian Naruto dan yang lainnya berjalan dengan cukup baik dibagian _Henge, Kawarimi, Bunshin_ walaupun ada beberapa kejadian yang tidak terduga dari Kasumi dan Naruto yang menggunakan teknik _Kage Bunshin_ untuk melakukan ujian bunshin dengan jumlah yang cukup banyak.

"Baiklah saatnya untuk ujian melempar Kunai dan Shuriken" mereka maju satu-persatu untuk melakukan tes mereka.

Namikaze Menma 8/10 kunai, 9/10 Shuriken

Uchiha Sasuke 9/10 kunai, 9/10 shuriken

Namikaze Kasumi 10/10 kunai, 10/10 shuriken

Naruto 10/10 kunai, 10/10 shuriken

"Dan akhirnya kita akan melakukan ujian terakhir yaitu menunjukkan kemampuan kalian dihadapan para juri. Kalian boleh menunjukkan keahlian _Ninjutsu, Taijutsu_ atau keahlian lainnya yang kalian kuasai"

Para pewaris klan tentu saja menunjukkan keahlian khusus klan mereka masing-masing.

 _Katon : Gokkakyu no Jutsu_

Sasuke melakukan sebuah _Ninjutsu_ elemen apinya yang cukup mengejutkan para juri dengan ukuran yang dikeluarkannya yang cukup besar.

"Baiklah selanjutnya Menma" Menma lalu maju kedepan dan melakukan handseal _Futon : Kazekiri_

"Baiklah selanjutnya Kasumi"

 _Hyoton : Sensatsu Suisho_

Minato, para juri dan dan penonton sangat terkejut dengan _Ninjutsu_ yang dikeluarkan oleh Kasumi karena mereka tidak mengetahui kalau Kasumi mempunyai elemen es.

"Selanjutnya adalah yang terakhir Naruto" sekarang mereka langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka terhadap Naruto. Naruto berhasil membuat mereka kagum dengan hasil ujian sebelumnya. Jadi mereka tidak sabar untuk melihat kemampuan Naruto.

Naruto lalu bediri dihadapan para juri. Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya kedepan kearah salah satu pohon disana dan mengucapkan " _Fuin : Kai"_

Hal yang terjadi sangat mengejutkan karena dari telapak tangan Naruto keluar banyak Kunai dan Shuriken yang langsung meluncur kearah pohon disana dan membuat pohon disana menjadi bolong batangnya.

Naruto lalu kembali ketempat berdirinya tadi, disamping Kasumi tidak memperdulikan tatapan penonton. "Tunggu dulu" sebuah suara akhirnya keluar dari mulut sang Hokage.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi" Minato bertanya kepada Naruto yang melihatnya dengan pandangan kosong.

"tTdak ada yang special Hokage-sama saya hanya menggunakan _Fuinjutsu_ dasar penyimpanan saja" tapi jawaban itu sama sekali tidak membuat Minato puas.

"Aku tahu kalau kau menggunakan _Fuin_ tadi. Tapi yang ingin kuketahui adalah bagaimana kau bisa mengeluarkannya dari tanganmu? Dan juga bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa sekaut itu sehingga bisa melubangi pohon tersebut ?" Minato menunjuk pada hasil perbuatan Naruto tadi.

"Kenapa mereka bisa sekuat itu simpel saja Hokage-sama. Saat aku mengeluarkannya aku memberikan sedikit chakra angin dan petirku disana. Dan kalau masalah bagaimana aku mengeluarkannya dari tanganku, itu karena aku membuat segel _Fuin_ ditanganku sendiri" jelas Naruto

"Tapi apa kau mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi jika kau melakukan sedikit saja kesalahan dalam melakukan _Fuin ?"_ Minato kembali bertanya tapi kali ini dengan nada yang lebih serius.

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya "Saya tahu Hokage-sama akibatnya adalah kematian. Tapi entah kenapa ketika saya belajar cara menggunakan _Fuinjutsu_ saya merasa itu adalah hal mudah seperti alir yang mengalir"

'Apakah itu karena Kyuubi? Tidak. Itu memang adalah bakatnya lagipula dia adalah seorang Uzumaki. Dan juga melihat kelakuannya saat ini, aku yakin sekarang kalau dia bukanlah Kyuubi tapi masih Naruto.' Minato sangat senang ketika dia sekarang yakin bahwa dugaannya dan Kushina selama ini tidaklah benar.

'Tapi aku masih tidak sanggup memberitahukannya kebenarannya. Dan juga Kasumi sepertinya sangat mencintainya. Aku akan terus menjaga rahasia ini selamanya'

"Baiklah setelah aku melihat semua kemampuan kalian hari ini aku percaya kalau kalian semua lulus menjadi seorang Genin." Ucap Minato

"Hore!"

"Yes akhirnya aku menjadi sorang Genin"

Para murid benar-benar senang mengetahui mereka berhasil lulus menjadi seorang Genin "Baiklah sekarang kalian boleh bubar dan 3 hari lagi kalian akan berkumpul di Akademi untuk mengetahui siapa saja tim kalian"

Para Genin baru itu langsung berhambura pulang dari sana menuju kerumah masing-masing.

"Nee Naruto-kun apa kau mau mampir kerumahku nanti malam" Kasumi bertanya dengan muka memerah mengajak Naruto datang kerumahnya.

"Memangnya kenapa Kasumi-chan" Naruto melihat kearah Kasumi dengan pandangan penasaran.

"Kaa-san pasti nanti akan melakukan pesta untuk memperingati keberhasilan kami. Tapi aku juga ingin merayakannya bersamamu." Kasumi sekarang bahkan tidak sanggup menatap Naruto karena malu. Kasumi memang tidak pernah mengajak Naruto untuk berkunjung kerumahnya.

"Baiklah Kasumi-chan aku pasti akan datang nanti malam" jawaban Naruto membuat Kasumi langsung mengangkat kepalanya menatap Naruto dengan pandangan bahagia.

"Kau serius" Kasumi kembali bertanya kepadanya

"Iya aku serius" Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum kecil

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pulang lebih dalu" Kasumi langsung berlari pergi dari sana dengan bahagia meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri.

"Sampah" senyuman kecil dimuka Naruto langsung menghilang digantikan dengan pandangan datar dan kosong.

 _Pooft_

Naruto langsung melakukan _Shunshin_ untuk pergi dari sana

 _Pooft_

Naruto muncul kembali di dalam sebuah apartemen yang ditempatinya saat ini

 _Brukh_

Naruto langsung menjatuhkan dirinya dikasur tidurnya "Kyuu-chan kenapa kau setuju untuk datang nanti malam" Naruto bertanya kepada Kyuubi.

" **Memangnya kenapa?"** sebuah suara muncul didalam kepala Naruto yang merupakan suara milik Kyuubi.

"Bukankah kau tahu kalau Kushina itu sangat membenciku"

" **Tentu saja aku tahu"**

"Lalu kenapa?"

" **Tapi saat ini Minato sudah tidak menganggap mu Kyuubi lagi. Jadi dia pasti akan menjelaskannya pada Kushina"**

" **Lalu kalau kau sudah mendapat kepercayaan dari Kushina kau pasti akan bebas untuk mendekati Kasumi"**

"Aku masih tidak suka dengan rencanamu dengan membiarkan Kasumi menjadi dekat denganku" Naruto benar-benar frustasi dengan perintah Kyuubi. Padahal Kyuubi sangat tahu kalau Naruto sangat mencintainya, tetapi Kyuubi malah menyuruh dirinya untuk mendekat dengan Kasumi.

" **Bukankah sudah kukatakan kalau aku memerlukan Chakraku yang berada didalam tubuhnya."**

"Tapi kenapa aku harus sampai menciumnya"

" **Hah, Naruto-kun aku tidak bisa dengan mudah mengambil Chakraku seenaknya. Aku memerlukan kau melakukan kontak fisik dengan tubuhnya. Bahkan dengan kau menciumnya saja aku hanya berhasil menyerap sedikit"**

"Aku mengerti itu, dan cara tercepat untuk menyerap Chakranya adalah melakukan hubungan badan dengan dirinya bukan?"

" **Itu benar, dan sebaiknya kau bersyukur karena si perempuan itu yang berhasil kuakses sebelum aku tersegel sepenuhnya kedalam dirimu. Bagaimana jika yang si laki-laki memangnya kau mau menciumnya."**

"Hahaha kau benar juga" Naruto tertawa kecil mensyukuri hal itu.

"Baiklah kurasa aku akan tidur sebentar sebelum pergi nanti" Naruto mulai menutup matanya untuk tidur.

 _Kyuubi Pov_

Aku saat ini sangat senang karena jika bocah bodoh ini bisa mendapat kepercayaan Kushina, maka Kasumi anaknya akan semakin mudah mendekat ke bocah bodoh ini.

Aku benar-benar tidak percaya kalau si bocah bodoh yang menjadi wadah jiwaku ini sangat cinta mati kepadaku. Walaupun aku sudah menghancurkan pikirannya dengan _Genjutsu_ dengan milikku.

Aku menggunakan _Genjutsu_ dari Chakra yang kukumpulkan selama delapan tahun untuk membentuk kepribadiannya sesuai dengan keinginnanku. Dan yang sangat mengejutkanku adalah

Dia sangat senang

Senang karena dengan begitu dia akan menjadi laki-laki yang sangat kuinginkan. Tidak peduli walaupun pikirannya akan hancur.

Padahal kupikir dia akan menolaknya. Karena itu aku tidak mengajarinya menggunakan Chakra dan focus melatih fisiknya dengan menggunakan _Fuinjutsu_ gravitasi yang kuketahui.

Bakatnya dalam _Fuinjutsu_ benar-benar mengerikan dia saat ini sudah hampir memasteri seni _Fuinjutsu_ sepenuhnya. Dia sekarang sudah bisa membuat formula _Fuin_ yang dipakai oleh ayahnya untuk berpindah tempat. Tapi dia malah mengatakan kalau dia tidak ingin menggunakannya karena nantinya dia akan dianggap sebagai peniru ayahnya sendiri.

Dan untuk Taijutsu dia sama sekali tidak menggunakan style apapun dia bertarung hanya dengan menggunkan instingnya sendiri. Kekuatan fisiknya bahkan saat ini sudah sangat mengerikan jika dia sudah melepas semua segel gravitasinya dia bahkan hanya perlu menjentik lemah terhadap sebuah bangunan maka bangunan itu akan hancur.

Tapi yang paling mengerikan dari dirinya adalah regenerasinya. Naruto dengan regenerasinya sendiri sudah sangat cepat ditambah dengan regenerasi diriku maka dia bisa menunmbuhkan bagian tubuhnya. Aku penasaran bagaimana cepatnya regenerasi miliknya jika digabungkan dengan semua Chakraku.

Oh iya melihat situasinya saat ini. Gadis itu, Kasumi pasti nantinya akan sangat tidak tahan untuk berhubungan badan dengan Naruto sebaiknya aku melakukannya terlebih dahulu.

Naruto pasti tidak akan mau melakukannya dengan orang lain sebelum melakukannya denganku.

Hah, keperawanan yang telah aku jaga selama ribuan tahun akan dihancurkan oleh bocah berusia 14 tahun.

 _Hahaha. Menyedihkan._

 _Tbc_

 _Baiklah itu adalah chapter kedua dari The Broken Mind._

 _Dan juga saya akan lebih sering membuat cerita dari sudut pandang orang pertama karena lebih nyaman ngetiknya begitu._

 _Soal Updatenya lama, maafin aja ya. Soalnya saya ngetiknya lama. Ide mengalir tapi kemampuan mengetik tidak mencukupi._

 _Dan juga penampilan Kyuubi saya ubah. Bayangin aja Kurumi dari Date A Live tapi warna kedua matanya merah._

 _Dan kalau nggak ada masalah Chapter 3 bisa update cepat. Saya udah ngetik sampai 3k jadi tunggu aja palingan seminggu paling lama._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

 _ **Title : The Broken Mind**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Rating : M**_

 _ **Pair : Naruto x FemKyuubi**_

 _ **Warning : Typo, Gaje, Mainstream, Dark!Naru, Evil!Kyuubi, MindBreak!Naru, Fem!Kyuubi, Bashing!chara, Bashing!Konoha, Death!Chara, Alive!MinaKushi**_

… _ **..Start…..**_

 _Naruto pov_

Saat ini aku sedang berdiri didepan mansion Hokage yang ditempati oleh Kasumi dan keluarganya. Tentu saja semuanya kecuali aku.

" **B** **aiklah Naru-kun ini adalah saatnya untuk menghadapi mereka"** suara Kyuu-chan menggema dikepalaku. Aku masih tidak percaya kalau aku akan berkumpul dengan mereka.

"Ne Kyuu-chan apakah aku memang harus melakukan ini?" tanyaku pada Kyuu-chan.

" **B** **ukankah aku sudah mengatakan kalau kau harus datang? Apakah kau tidak ingin aku mempunyai Chakraku lagi?"** aku kembali memikirkan lagi semua alasan Kyuubi menyuruhku datang ketempat ini.

Aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai niatan untuk berkumpul dan memadu kasih dengan keluarga ini. Tapi, demi Kyuu-chan aku akan melakukan apapun.

" **D** **an juga setelah ini selesai aku juga mempunyai hadiah untukmu"** aku terkejut mendengarnya. Selama ini Kyuu-chan tidak pernah memberikan hadiah untuknya. Jangankan memberi hadiah Kyuu-chan saja sangat jarang memujinya.

"Kau serius" aku bertanya dengan penuh harapan.

" **T** **entu saja dan aku yakin kau pasti tidak akan pernah melupakan hadiah dariku"** dengan itu, semua keraguan dihatiku untuk datang ketempat ini langsung menghilang.

 _Tok tok tok_

"Iya tunggu sebentar" terdengar suara dari dalam rumah tersebut.

 _Ckleek_

Rupanya yang membuka pintu tersebut adalah Menma. Kupikir dia akan terkejut melihatku tapi dia malah menghela nafasnya "Ternyata kau benar-benar datang" dia membukakan pintunya semakin lebar, memberikan aku jalan untuk masuk.

"Masuklah Kasumi sudah menunggumu." Dia berjalan masuk kedalam. Aku tahu kalau Menma sama sekali tidak membenciku, dia hanya tidak suka kalau aku terlalu dekat dengan adiknya ketimbang dirinya.

 _kau pikir aku mau dekat dengannya. Kalau bukan karena Kyuu-chan aku tidak akan pernah mau mendekatinya_ aku berjalan masuk mengikutinya.

Saat sudah didalam aku melihat sekitarku tempat ini dipenuhi oleh barang-barang yang banyak, memang tidak terlihat mahal tapi tidak juga merupakan barang murahan.

 _D_ _isaat aku harus hidup di sebuah gubuk kumuh didalam hutan mereka malah tinggal ditempat yang seperti ini._ Aku kembali melanjutkan langkahku menuju keruang makan mereka.

Sesampainya disana aku melihat kalau Minato sedang duduk sambil tangannya memegang sebuah Koran. Sedangkan untuk Kasumi …

"Naruto-kun kau datang" gadis ini malah langsung memelukku tidak memperdulikan keadaan sekitarnya.

Aku diluar memang memasang wajah senang. Tapi didalam hati aku sama sekali tidak suka dengan kelakuannya _cih, dasar gadis sialan. Seenaknya sendiri saja memelukku_ _._

"Tentu saja aku akan datang Kasumi-chan apalagi kau yang mengundangku secara langsung" tentu saja aku tidak akan mengatakan hal tersebut jika bukan karena aku harus mendekatinya.

"Baiklah ayo duduk disampingku Naruto-kun" dia menarikku untuk duduk disampingnya. Meja yang kami pakai berbentuk persegi panjang untuk dua orang untuk sisi yang panjang dan satu orang untuk sisi yang pendek didepan kami sudah ada Menma yang sedang memandang kami dengan pandangan bosan. Lalu disamping kananku merupakan Minato.

"Selamat malam Hokage-sama" aku menyapa dirinya yang sudah meletakkan korannya. Minato lalu melihat kearahku dengan pandangan santai.

"Selamat malam juga Naruto-kun" dia membalas sapaanku.

"Maaf kalau aku malah mengganggu malam berkumpul keluarga anda, Hokage-sama" dia mengeluarkan tawa kecil.

"Itu tidak masalah Naruto-kun lagipula Kasumi sepertinya sangat senang dengan kehadiranmu disini" dia berkata sambil menunjuk kearah Kasumi yang sedang tersenyum lebar disampingku.

"Dan juga kau tidak usah terlalu kaku memanggilku. Panggil saja paman" ucapnya.

"Baiklah paman Minato" aku tersenyum kecil.

"Makanan sudah siap"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah sumber suara tersebut dan melihat wanita dewasa bearmbut merah membawa piring makanan.

 _Kushina,_ seketika rasa marah memenuhi dadaku. Wanita ini adalah ibuku sendiri, seorang ibu yang tega membuang anaknya dan memanggilnya monster.

" **T** **enanglah Naru-kun"** _ah, Kyuu-chan_ hanya dia yang bisa menenangkanku saat ini

 _Skip_

Saat ini aku sedang berada dijalan desa, kebanyakan rumah dan toko sudah tutup karena ini sudah lewat tengah malam. Acara kami tadi berjalan lancar sampai akhir. Tapi aku benar-benar dibuat marah oleh Minato tadi.

 _Flashback_

Saat ini aku dan Minato sedang berdiri didepan rumahnya bersiap-siap untuk pulang Kasumi dan Menma sudah masuk kekamar mereka masing-masing dan Kushina sedang membereskan rumahnya.

"Paman Minato" panggilku padanya.

"Ada apa"

"Apakah kau sudah menentukan anggota tim kami" wajahnya berubah menjadi ekspresi lelah mendengar pertanyaanku.

"Itulah masalahnya Naruto-kun tahun kalian saat ini jumlahnya tidak cukup untuk tim 3 orang" aku tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu aku mempunyai rekomendasi untukmu Paman Minato" dia melihatku dengan pandangan penasaran.

"Siapa itu"

"Kurama Yakumo" mata Minato membesar mendengar nama tersebut.

"Dari mana kau mengetahui nama tersebut" Minato bertanya kepadaku dengan muka serius.

"Aku mengetahuinya karena aku pernah bertemu dengannya."

"Kapan kau pernah bertemu dengannya"

"Baru beberapa minggu yang lalu"

"Beberapa minggu yang lalu? Jangan –jangan ketika dia berhasil kabur dari tempatnya"

"Iya kau benar paman aku memang bertemu dengannya ketika dia sedang melarikan diri dari kejaran Anbu Konoha"

"Kau juga mengetahui kalau dikurung disuatu tempat?" aku mengangguk menjawabnya.

"Berarti kau juga sudah tahu apa penyakitnya dan kenapa permintaanmu tidak bisa kau kabulkan"

"Aku tahu penyakitnya dan aku juga sudah menyembuhkannya"

"Bagaimana cara kau menyembuhkannya?"

" _Fuinjutsu"_

" _F_ _uinjutsu?_ Sebenarnya sudah sejauh mana keahlianmu dengan _Fuinjutsu?"_

"Kalau dibandingkan dengan anda mungkin hanya beberapa tingkat dibawah" tentu saja aku berbohong karena tidak mungkin kalau aku mengatakan kalau aku sudah jauh melewatinya dalam _Fuinjutsu_.

Dan lihatlah wajahnya, dia benar-benar terkejut dengan itu. Tapi setelah itu dia tersenyum lebar "Baiklah aku akan kembali memeriksa gadis itu dan mengizinkannya untuk satu kelompok denganmu.

"Terima kasih banyak paman"

"Tapi aku ingin tahu alasanmu ingin satu kelompok dengannya."

"Ah, kalau itu karena kalau dia sekelompok denganku maka timku akan pas"

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Paman, kau pasti akan membuatku satu kelompok dengan kasumi, bukan?"

"Aku memang berniat begitu. Soalnya kalau tidak dia pasti akan marah kepadaku nantinya"

"Haha kau memang benar paman. Dan karena Kasumi dan aku akan satu tim maka tinggal Yakumo saja lagi yang kami perlukan"

"Memangnya kenapa"

"Itu berdasarkan kemampuan kami"

"Kemampuan?"

"Benar sekali Paman. Kemampuanku berpusat pada _Taijutsu_ dan _Fuinjutsu._ Sedangkan Kasumi lebih menonjol dalam _Ninjutsu_ dan _Kenjutsu"_

"Tunggu dulu. Kau bilang kalau Kasumi ahli dalam _Kenjutsu?"_

"Benar, Kasumi memang belum memperlihatkannya pada orang lain tapi kemampuannya dalam _Kenjutsu_ cukup baik."

"Hee jadi begitu aku benar-benar bangga dengannya. Jadi, bagaimana dengan Yakumo"

"Dengan aku dan Kasumi dan keahlian kami hal yang kurang tinggal _Genjutsu_ dan _medic nin"_

"Aku bisa mengerti dengan _Genju_ _t_ _su_ tapi aku tidak tahu kalau Yakumo bisa menggunakan jutsu _Medic"_

"Yakumo memang belum ahli tapi aku tahu kalau dia sudah ada kemampuan dalam menggunkan ilmu medis"

"Hah dengan kau, Kasumi, dan Yakumo aku yakin kalau kalian aku menjadi tim Genin terkuat saat ini"

"Haha kau terlalu memuji kami Paman masih ada Menma dan Sasuke. Aku yakin kalau mereka berdua pasti akan menjadi salah satu Shinobi yang hebat nantinya."

"Kau terlalu merendahkan dirimu Naruto-kun"

"Baiklah Paman kalau begitu aku akan pulang terlebih dahulu" aku membalikkan badanku, siap untuk pergi.

"Tunggu dulu Naruto-kun" tapi Minato memanggil namaku. _Cih, padahal aku sudah tidak tahan ingi pergi dari sini._ Aku membalikkan badanku kembali kearahnya.

"Ada apa paman?" dia terlihat ragu saat ini.

"Naruto-kun tadi kau bilang kalau kemampuan _Fuinjutsu_ beberapa tingkat dibawahku bukan?" aku sudah mulai mengetahui arah pembicaraan ini.

"Hai, aku memang berkata begitu. Tapi memangnya kenapa Paman"

"Apakah kau mengetahui tentang apa yang ada ditubuhmu?"

Dan tebakanku benar-benar tepat. Dia membicarakan tentang Kyuu-chan yang sedang berada didalamku.

"Aku sudah mengetahuinya Paman" aku melihat dirinya yang menegang.

"Jadi kau pasti tahu kan siapa yang melakukan itu terhadapmu"

"Ya itu adalah Sandaime-sama bukankah begitu. Aku tahu kalau di Konoha hanya Sandaime-sama dan juga Paman yang mengetahui tentang _Shiki Fujin"_

"Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan perasaanmu saat mengetahuinya."

 _Perasaanku? Memangnya kau bodoh. Tentu saja aku sangat marah, dasar ayah tidak berguna._

"Sejujurnya aku sangat marah" dia sama sekali tidak terkejut aku mengatakannya. Sepertinya dia sangat tahu apa yang selama ini aku alami.

"Tapi tenang saja paman, aku sama sekali tidak menaruh dendam pada Sandaime ataupun paman"

 _Mana mungkin aku tidak menaruh dendam pada kalian, Bajingan._

"Kenapa?"

 _Aaah, lihatlah dia sangat terkejut._ _Dan kenapa kau bisa dengan mudah percaya kalau aku tidak mempunyai dendam padamu dan Sandaime sialan itu._

"Itu karena aku sangat tahu alasan kalian menjadikanku sebagai _Jinchuriki_ dari Kyuubi. Itu karena saat penyerangan Kyuubi, kalian tidak bisa menemukan orang yang tepat untuk menjadi wadah Kyuubi. Karena itulah aku dipilih, aku adalah anak yatim piatu yang sama sekali tidak mengetahui siapa orang tuaku"

Aku menatap Minato dengan pandangan sedih yang kubuat. Dan sepertinya dia benar-benar mengasihaniku.

"Maafkan aku Naruto-kun aku sama sekali tidak punya pilihan lain"

 _Cih, apanya yang tidak punya pilihan lain. Kau adalah Hokage kau seharusnya bisa membuat orang lain melakukannya. Tapi kau malah mengorbankan ketiga anakmu, terutama aku._

"Tidak apa paman aku memaafkanmu dan Sandaime-sama, tenang saja. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ini sudah larut"

Tapi ayah sialan itu malah mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku sangat marah.

"Naruto-kun aku yakin pasti orang tuamu akan bangga melihatmu yang sekarang ini. Anaknya tetap tegar dengan semua cobaan yang dihadapinya. Kau benar-benar anak yang baik Naruto-kun"

 _Bajingan._ Apa-apaan itu kau bilang kalau orang tuaku akan bangga melihatku. Lalu kenapa kalian malah membuangku, kenapa ibuku sendiri menyebutku monster. Dan kau dengan seenaknya mengatakan mereka sudah mati.

 _Padahal kau dan wanita itu adalah orang tuaku._

"Entahlah Paman aku tidak yakin. Anak mereka saat ini adalah wadah dari Kyuubi. Mungkin saja mereka akan membenciku juga" aku berjalan meninggalkan Minato yang terdiam dengan perkataanku.

 _Flashback end_

"Hei bukankah kau adalah bocah Kyuubi." Sebuah suara menghentikanku. Aku melihat gang disampingku terdapat seorang pria memakai rompi Chuunin.

"Heh, seorang monster sepertimu menjadi seorang Shinobi aku tidak akan membiarkannya. Aku akan membalaskan dendam para warga terhadapmu" dia mengeluarkan Kunai miliknya dan berlari kearahku.

Ahh, inilah yang aku butuhkan saat ini.

 _Bahan penyiksaan._

 _Warning: gore dan penyiksaan (masih belajar tolong dinilai)_

Sebelum dia sampai aku memasang _Fuin_ peredam suara disekitar kami.

 _Crash_

Aku langsung mengeluarkan sebuah Kunai dari penyimpananku dan langsung menusuk tangan kanannya yang memegang Kunai.

"AHHHH" padahal aku baru menusuk tangannya dan dia sudah berteriak.

Aku kembali mengeluarkan Kunai di tangan kiriku. Chuunin tersebut sudah mencabut Kunai yang menancap ditangannya.

"Dasar sialan aku akan membalasmu" aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan perkataanya.

Aku langsung berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi kearah Chuunin tersebut.

 _Greep_

 _Bruuk_

Aku langsung mencengkram kepalanya dan sebelum dia dapat bereaksi aku membenturkan kepalanya ketanah.

 _Jleb_

 _Jleb_

 _Jleb_

 _Jleb_

Aku menusukkan kunai yang kualiri sedikit Chakraku ketangan dan kakinya sampai menancap dalam ketanah.

"AHHHH LEPASKAN AKU KAU MONSTER"

Aku kembali mengeluarkan satu Kunai ditanganku. Dan mendekatkan Kunai tersebut kearah jari telunjuk tangan kanannya.

"A- apa yang akan kau lakukan" aku tersenyum lebar mendengar suara ketakutannya.

Aku mulai menekan Kunaiku kejarinya terlihat sudah mulai muncul darah dari jari tersebut.

"Jangan, kumohon jangan" aku kembali mengangkat Kunai tersebut dan mengarahkannya kedepan bola mata Chuunin tersebut.

"Kalau begitu beritahu aku namamu"

"Machi, namaku Machi"

"Kalau begitu Machi, selamat."

"Selamat? Kau akan melepaskanku"

"Tentu saja tidak. Selamat kau akan kusiksa sampai mati" aku langsung menusuk jari telunjuknya tadi sampai terputus.

"AHHHH SAKIT SAKIT"

"Hahaha, ayo lebih keras" aku mengambil jari yang terputus tersebut dan menjilati darah yang menetes dari sana.

"Kau tahu darahmu sama sekali tidak enak" aku memasukkan jari tersebut kedalam mulutnya.

"HUEK"

"Aah, kau malah memuntahkannya" aku kembali memunculkan sesuatu dari penyimpananku dan kali ini bukanlah Kunai melainkan sebuah tang berwarna hitam.

"Baiklah karena kau sudah berani memuntahkan jari tersebut. Maka aku akan mencabut semua gigimu satu persatu." Aku mengarahkan tang ditanganku kearah gigi depan bagian atasnya.

 _Crash_

Aku langsung mencabut gigi tersebut "ahhhhh!" saat dia mulai berteriak aku lansung menjepit gigi lainnya.

"Kalau kau berteriak aku akan langsung mencabut gigimu yang lainnya"

 _Crash_

"Ahhh!"

"Hahaha ayo berteriak saja. Semakin kau berteriak semakin banyak gigimu kucabut" aku tertawa gila sambil terus mencabut giginya.

Setelah selesai mencabuti semua giginya aku mulai menjepit jari tangannya "baiklah karena semua gigimu sudah selesai sekarang saatnya giliran jarimu."

"Khumohon hentikhan akhu mintha mahaf" Machi, pria yang sedang kusiksa sekarang ini menangis kesakitan menerima siksaanku.

"Maaf saja tapi itu tidak mungkin"

 _Crack_

Aku menarik jari tengahnya sampai putus. Dan aku langsung menekan jari manisnya sampai hancur. "Ahhhh khumohon! Hampuni akhu, bunuh shaja Haku sekharang" aku hanya tersenyum lebar mendengar jeritannya dan kembali menjepit jari kelingkingnya.

Aku kali ini melakukannya dengan sangat perlahan.

 _Crack Crack_

Terdengar suara tulang yang patah tapi aku masih terus menariknya dengan perlahan. Jari tersebut mulai berdarah dan kulitnya mulai terputus.

 _Crash_

"Ahhhh!" Jari tersebut akhirnya terputus berasama dengan teriakan Machi. Hatiku saat ini benar-benar serasa mau meledak mendengar jeritannya.

 _Meledak karena kesenangan._

"Bersabarlah masih ada enam jari lagi" aku kembali mencabuti jarinya yang lain.

Setelah semua jarinya terputus aku sekarang mengeluarkan dua buah pedang. Salah satu pedang tersebut memiliki bilah yang sangat tajam sedangkan yang satunya meiliki bilah yang berigi-rigi.

"Baiklah saatnya acara utama kita Machi. Aku akan memakai pedang yang tajam ini untuk membuat goresan kecil supaya akan semakin mudah memotongmu dengan pedang yang ini" aku mengarahkan pedang yang berigi-rigi tersebut kearahnya.

"Saatnya mulai pemotongan" aku mula-mula menusuk sedikit bagian lengan kanannya. Setelah kurasa sudah cukup dalam aku mencabut pedang tersebut dan mulai memotong lengan kanannya dengan pedang satunya.

Merasakan pedang berigi tersebut bergesekan dengan daging membuat badanku merinding kegirangan. Dengan daging yang terkelupas membuatku bahagia. Aku memotong lengan tersebut secara melingkar menyisakan tulang saja yang tersambung.

Aku lalu mengeluarkan sebuah pisau daging yang sangat tajam lalu aku mengarahkannya kearah tulang tersebut sampai putus. Aku terus mengulangi hal tersebut terhadap tangannya yang satu lagi dan kedua kakinya.

Saat aku melakukan hal tersebut, aku sama sekali tidak mendengar jeritannya lagi. Pria tersebut, Machi telah meninggal dengan bola mata yang memutih.

"Hah padahal aku baru saja mulai tapi dia sudah mati duluan, membosankan" aku akhirnya mulai memotong bagian tubuhnya yang lain menjadi potongan kecil.

 _Poft_

Aku memunculkan sebuah gulungan kecil dan memasukkan tubuh yang sudah terpotong potong tersebut kedalamnya.

"Sebaiknya aku membuang tubuhnya ke hutan kematian supaya dimakan oleh binatang disana" aku langsung membersihkan tempat tersebut dan memastikan tidak ada jejak dan bau yang tertinggal disana.

 _Skip_

Sesampainya aku di apartemen milikku aku langsung merebahkan badanku dikasurku untuk menemui Kyuu-chan.

 _Mindscape_

Aku membuka mataku dan melihat Kyuu-chan yang sedang berbaring disebuah kasur berukuran besar "Ne Kyuu-chan memangnya apa yang akan kau berikan untukku"

Aku benar-benar senang karena ini adalah pertama kalinya Kyuu-chan memberikanku sebuah hadiah. Kyuu-chan langsung mengambil posisi duduk mengisyaratkan aku untuk kesana.

 _Bruukh_

Sesampainya aku disana Kyuu-chan langsung menarik dan menjatuhkan tubuhku keatas kasur. "Naru-kun, aku sudah mengatakannya padamu bukan?" pertanyaan Kyuu-chan membuatku penasaran, apa jangan-jangan tentang masalah itu.

"Apakah ini tentang aku yang sama sekali tidak ingin berhubungan dengan Kasumi?" Kyuu-chan tersenyum mendengar perkataanku.

 _Ah, bahkan senyumannya sangat indah._

 _Sreet_

Aku saat ini sangat terpesona dengan penampilan Kyuu-chan rambut hitamnya terlihat sangat indah, dengan badan yang sempurna, saat ini dia berada diatas menghimpit tubuhku dengan tubuhnya. Aku menegukkan ludahku "Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Kyuu-chan?" senyum manisnya menghilang dan digantikan oleh senyuman lebar seperti orang yang senang dengan sesuatu. Dan senyumann itulah yang digunakannya sewaktu menyiksaku.

 _Tapi, entah kenapa setiap kali aku melihat senyuman itu aku semakin mencintainya._

Aku merasakan geli ketika Kyuu-chan menjilati leherku "Naru-kun kau sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk tidur bersama Kasumi bukan?" aku menganggukkan kepalaku sambil menikmat lidah Kyuu-chan yang sedang menjilati tubuhku.

"Ufufufu itu tidak bagus lho. Kau tahu kalau aku memerlukanmu untuk tidur dengannya supaya aku bisa mengisi Chakraku lagi." Aku hanya diam saja, tidak tahu akan menjawab apa.

"Karena itulah aku akan memberikan keperawananku untukmu" eh, mataku langsung terbuka lebar mendengar kata Kyuu-chan dan aku dapat merasakan jantungku saat ini sedang bedegup kencang.

"Apa maksudmu Kyuu-chan" aku berharap aku sama sekali tidak salah dengar.

"Seperti yang kubilang aku akan memberikanmu hadiah, yaitu keperawananku. Jadi setelah ini apa kau mau melakukannya dengan Kasumi?" ah, jadi karena itu Kyuu-chan mau memberikanku tubuhnya.

 _Saat ini aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan yang lainnya selain dirimu, Kyuu-chan._

 _Lemon_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _(Bercanda saya sama sekali nggak bisa membuat adegan lemon.)_

 _ **The Broken Mind**_

 _Kasumi Pov_

Aku bangun dari tempat tidurku dengan semangat menuju kamar mandi. Hari ini adalah hari pembagian tim dan aku berharap aku setim dengan Naruto-kun. Kalau tidak, aku akan memarahi tou-san sampai dia menggantinya.

Dan setelah aku setim dengan Naruto-kun aku akan semakin dekat dengannya, dan akhirnya aku bisa melakukan _hal itu_ dengannya.

 _Ehehehe_ dan tawaku keluar lagi setiap aku memikirkan diriku dengan Naruto-kun. Dan aku baru menyadari kalau bagian bawahku sudah sangat basah.

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi dan mulai bersiap-siap, aku memakai baju berwarna hitam dengan lambang Uzumaki dibelakangnya karena Naruto-kun sangat suka warna hitam.

Saat aku turun kebawah aku melihat Tou-san dan Menma sudah berada dimeja makan. Aku mengambil tempat dudukku dan mulai menunggu Kaa-san datang.

 _Skip_

Sesampainya aku didalam kelas aku melihat Naruto-kun sedang duduk dikursinya sambil tersenyum kecil dan aku merasakan kalau mood Naruto-kun saat ini sedang bagus, dia sepertinya tidak sadar dengan kehadiranku mungkin karena dia sedang asik membaca bukunya.

 _Apa karena dia tahu kalau kita akan setim, karena itu dia bahagia sekali._ Aku mendudukkan diriku disampingnya dan memandang tajam keseluruh ruangan terutama kepada gadis disana. Aku selalu melakukannya karena walaupun Naruto-kun selalu denganku, dia sangat terkenal disini. Berbeda dengan si Uchiha yang selalu memasang muka datar dan tajam, Naruto memang juga berwajah datar tapi terkadang dia juga selalu tersenyum kepada siapapun.

Dan akibatnya hampir semua gadis disetiap kelas menyukainya kecuali Sakura dan Ino yang sudah cinta mati dengan Sasuke, dan Hinata yang sudah lama menyukai Menma. Saat gadis disana mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto-kun aku lalu kembali melihat Naruto-kun yang sudah menutup bukunya.

"Hey Naruto-kun" aku menyapanya sambil tersenyum

"Hey Kasumi" dia membalasku dengan senyuman juga

"Hari aku melihatmu sangat senang. Memangnya ada apa?" saat aku menanyakan hal itu senyumnya semakin lebar.

"Maaf Kasumi tapi itu rahasiaku." Hah aku memang dekat dengannya, tapi Naruto-kun mempunyai banyak rahasia yang tidak aku ketahui. Dan kalau bukan dia sendiri yang mengatakannya kepadaku maka aku tidak akan pernah mengetahuinya.

 _Sreet_

Dan aku melihat kalau Iruka-sensei akhirnya datang sambil membawa lembaraN kertas. "Baiklah semuanya seperti yang kalian ketahui ini adalah hari pembagian tim. Tapi sebelum itu Sensei akam memberitahu siapa yang akan menjadi Rookie of the Year" hah, padahal kami semua tahu siapa yang akan menjadi ROTY jadi sensei bisa langsung mengatakan pembagian timnya.

"Yang menjadi ROTY adalah Naruto" dan kami semua sama sekali tidak terkejut. Dan aku melihat si Uchiha itu ingin memprotes tapi ditahan oleh Menma.

 _Hm, baguslah Menma menahannya kalau tidak urusan ini bisa panjang._

"Baiklah Sensei akan membacakan pembagian tim kalian. Dimulai dari tim 1.."

"Baiklah selanjutnya tim 7 beranggotakan Uchiha Sasuke" aku menjadi tegang mendengar namanya, aku sama sekali tidak menginginkan satu tim dengan si Uchiha itu.

"Lalu Namikaze Menma"

 _Gleek_

Aku harap bukan aku yang selanjutnya

"Dan Haruno Sakura dengan _Jounin_ pembimbing Hatake Kakashi"

 _Fyuuh untung saja bukan aku. Hehehe sekarang sudah dipastikan kalau aku akan berpasangan dengan Naruto-kun._

"Lalu selanjutnya tim 8 anggotanya adalah Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata dan Aburame Shino dengan _Jounin_ pembimbing Yuhi Kurenai."

"Tim 9 masih aktif jadi kita lewatkan. Tim 10 beranggotakan Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji dan Yamanaka Ino dengan _Jounin_ pembimbing Sarutobi Asuma."

Dan yang tertinggal hanyalah aku dan Naruto-kun. Kami pasti akan menjadi tim dengan dua orang sehingga aku bisa lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Naruto-kun _hehehehe_

"Dan tim terakhir tim 11 beranggotakan Namikaze Kasumi, Naruto dan yang terakhir salah satu _Genin_ lulusan sebelumnya Kurama Yakumo. Dengan _Jounin_ pembimbing Mitarashi Anko."

 _Eh. Kurama yakumo, siapa itu? Kenapa ada orang lain yang mengganggu kedekatanku dengan Naruto-kun._

 _Tok tok tok_

Terdengar suara orang mengetuk pintu "Masuk" Iruka-sensei menjawab ketukan tersebut.

 _Krieet_

Saat pintu tersebut terbuka aku melihat seorang gadis berambut coklat lurus berdiri dihadapan kami. Gadis itu terlihat gugup, dia lalu menghampiri Iruka-sensei "Ano, Iruka-sensei aku disuruh oleh Hokage-sama datang kemari"

Iruka-sensei tersenyum mendengarnya "Kau tenang saja Yakumo, Sensei tahu urusanmu disini" Iruka-sensei lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah kami.

"Baiklah semuanya, ini adalah Kurama Yakumo dia adalah orang yang akan menjadi anggota tim 11" Gadis tersebut juga melihat kesekeliling ruang kelas hingga matanya tertuju kesebuah titik dan titik tersebut adalah…

 _Naruto-kun._

Entah kenapa aku merasakan firasat buruk. Gadis itu, Kurama Yakumo tiba-tiba mengembangkan senyumnya dan firasatku semakin tidak enak.

"Naruto-kun akhirnya aku menemuimu lagi"aku banar-benar terkejut mendengarnya memanggil Naruto-kun, aku yakin yang lain pasti juga terkejut.

"Hai, Yakumo-chan" aku melihat Naruto-kun menjawabnya sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan pelan dan tak lupa senyum kecil diwajahnya. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kembali kearah gadis berambut coklat tersebut.

Gadis itu terlihat tersipu malu melihat kearah Naruto-kun. Aku merasakan kalau diriku saat ini benar-benar marah.

 _Siapa gadis ini?_

 _Kenapa dia mengenal Naruto-kun?_

 _Kenapa Naruto-kun membalas sapaannya juga?_

 _Dan yang terpenting apa hubungannya dengan Naruto-kun_ _ **ku?**_

 _Dasar wanita jalang sialan…._

… _ **Tbc…**_

 _Baiklah itu aja dulu dari saya, maaf kalau masih banyak kekurangan._

 _Tolong tinggalkan review, saran, kritikan, maupun flame jika saya ada membuat kesalahan._

 _Chapter 4 mungkin masih lama saya belum mulai ngetik soalnya_

 _Saya undur diri dulu._


End file.
